A precompressed sealing tape, which consists of an elastically re-expandable foam strip of rectangular cross section, which, in the compressed state, is completely surrounded by a wrapping formed by a sheet of plastic, is known from EP 1 131 525 B1. The sheet of plastic forms a tear-off tab extending in the longitudinal direction of the sealing tape, for which purpose the sheet is bonded to itself to form a predetermined tear site. To hold the foam strip inside the pocket formed in this way, it is adhesively bonded on its bottom surface to the wrapping, and the bottom surface of the wrapping in turn can be adhered to a frame profile by separate adhesive means such as double-sided adhesive tape.
Sealing tapes of this type are bonded to the frame profile to be sealed, and after the frame profile has been installed in the rough opening in the wall of the building, the wrapping is torn open to allow the foam strip to recover elastically and thus to seal off the frame profile against the wall. In the case of these known sealing tapes, however, it is disadvantageous that they can be produced only in relatively narrow widths, because otherwise the recovery force of the precompressed sealing tape produces an oval-to-round shape inside the wrapping, which is unsuitable for installation. In association with the continually increasing requirements on sealing in buildings, however, it is desirable to provide precompressed sealing tapes in any desired width to achieve higher sealing values, better thermal insulation, and better sound damping.
WO 98/45565 A describes a sealing strip of foam material, which is surrounded by a wrapping. A stiff layer of cardboard or plastic can also be provided in the wrapping. After the sealing strip has been loosely laid in the joint to be sealed, the sheet-like wrapping is opened, and the foam strip expands slightly into the joint.
These embodiments suffer from the disadvantage that the stiff layer remaining in the joint does not meet high demands on thermal insulation, nor does it provide high sealing values, and therefore the overall sealing element is unsuitable for long-term use.
A sealing tape which consists of a surface strip for attachment to a frame profile with a foam strip arranged on top of the surface strip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,373. The foam strip is covered by a sheet of paper or plastic, which is adhered to the surface strip and holds the foam strip in the compressed state. Rip cords, which can be used to tear open the sheet after the frame profile equipped with the sealing tape has been installed in the building structure, extend along the edge of the cover sheet.
Shortcomings of these prior art designs include the large amount of space which the sealing tape occupies on both sides.